Kinjou Shingo
'Kinjou Shingo '''is a first-year student at Yonan University and was the captain and ace of the Sohoku High Bicycle Club during his high school. Appearance Kinjou has dark hair and a closely shaved buzz-cut hairstyle, which was short and lightly spiked when he was younger. Girls often consider him to be handsome. He wears prescription glasses when not cycling or dealing with club duties. When cycling, he wears pink-tinted biking glasses. However, he is not seen wearing glasses during races the year before, and only did so after his injuries were healed. Personality Mature and logical, Kinjou cares deeply for the Sohoku Bicycle club. He supports and encourages the team in all their endeavors even at their lowest, and believes in the potential of the new first-years. As the ace, he believes it's his job to carry the dreams of the members of the club to the finish line. This feeling is heightened due to being the only ace for Sohoku (compared to Hakone Academy consisting of six aces). Initially seen as harsh and cold as a captain, the first-years soon realize that he is constantly testing them and helping them to grow, as cyclists and as people. He greatly wants to achieve victory at the Inter High and does everything he can to ensure that. In team races, while he plots out a game plan as to each member's role, he will defer to their judgment on how they fulfill that role if they have a better feel for it than himself. Even though he himself is a strong cyclist, Kinjou will not put down teams from other schools and will recognize what strengths they do have. At Chiba Prefecture's Inter High Qualifiers, Sokohu implemented their plan to overtake the leaders in the last laps, which happened to be Kashiwa East. Before moving onward, Kinjou briefly complemented their captain on having a well-organized team, and hoped that he would see them compete again next year. Kinjou is not one to hold grudges. He has a healthy and respectful rivalry with Fukutomi despite the previous Inter High incident that cost Sohoku victory, caused by Fukutomi (although not intentionally). His injury did not prevent him from finishing the race for that day, and competing in the next one, as Kinjou has near-unshakable perseverance as the "man who will never give up". Skills and Techniques Even before he was a first-year, Kinjou was dedicated with his solo training and recorded his progress in practice journals, of which he was already on his 83rd one. He was also the winner of his year's First-Year Welcome Race and was thus assigned to manage the rest of the first-years, including Makishima Yusuke and Tadokoro Jin. By his second year, he was recognized at the club's ace rider by the third-years and rode that position during the Inter High. He is known as the "Snake of the Stone Path" (''sekidou no hebi) due to his determination to tail and overtake opponents. His perseverance has also earned him the nickname of the "Man Who Will Never Give Up" (zettai ni akiramenai otoko). He has impressive bike maneuverability, illustrated when he makes a tight U-turn while riding at full speed in order to catch Onoda from falling onto the gutter. He controls his bike like it's an extension of his own body. Known Personal Achievements Trivia ;Likes : Yakisoba (piled with green laver and fried meat drippings)Animate Ver. Drama CD Vol. 1 ;Collects : Practice journals ;Talents : Prestidigitation (or sleight of hand, got into it after doing it for the first time at his elementary school farewell ceremony), but it does not always work. (For Example he wants to help Arakita to change his Oolong Tea back to Bepsi, but ended up changing it to a bottle of water)Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road Episode 22 Omake : Sewing (so he can quickly mend his frayed jerseys) Yowamushi Pedal Episode 13 Omake ;Habits : Sit-ups and back extensions before bed : Writing training notes for everybody ;Best subject : Chemistry (science) ;Misc * Kinjou wears a Giro Atmos, or Aeon helmet. References ja:金城 真護 Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club Category:Characters Category:All-rounder